A Hetalia Compelation
by OneWithManyNames
Summary: Basically a series of unrelated one-shots...I'm working on it...I swear! Anyways, it's a big ol' free-for-all. If you are interested in ANY pairing whatsoever, please, look inside and see if your favorites are there. If not, request it!
1. What's inside this Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hetalia!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

**As of currently, I am rewriting what I have already written, I'm sorry to those who have read those. **

**Please check the list, if there are any pairings you would like to see, just comment and tell me! **

**Check back by August 2010, I'll have the ones that I once had up, Thank you! (NOTE: most of these are requests from other readers! If you have a request, message me and it'll be put on top priority [even if it's already in the list])**

**IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER (mostly) Some of them sound really weird, and those are most likey requests, lol.**

America/Angel Britania (even though it counts as America/England, kind of.)

America/Canada

America/China

America/England

America/Liechtenstein

America/Lithuania

America/Poland

America/Russia

America/Taiwan

Austria/Hungary

Austria/Liechtenstein

Austria/Switzerland

Belarus/Canada

Belarus/Japan

Belarus/Lithuania

Belarus/Russia

Belarus/Ukraine

Canada/Egypt

Canada/Hong Kong

Canada/Ukraine

Cuba/Canada

Denmark/Iceland

Denmark/Netherlands

Denmark/Norway

Denmark/Sweden

Egypt/Iceland

England/Canada

England/China

England/Japan

England/Seychelles

England/Spain

England/Egypt

Estonia/Belarus

Estonia/Latvia

Estonia/Finland

Estonia/Ukraine

France/America

France/Austria

France/Canada

France/England

France/Germany

France/N. Italy

France/S. Italy

France/Seychelles

France/Spain

France/Switzerland

Germany/America

Germany/Austria

Germany/Belgium

Germany/England

Germany/Italy

Germany/Japan

Germany/Poland

Greece/England

Greece/Japan

Greece/Lithuania

Greece/Poland

HRE/Chibitalia (FLUFF)

Hong Kong/Taiwan

Japan/America

Japan/China

Japan/Italy

Japan/Taiwan

Japan/Ukraine

Korea/China

Korea/Hong Kong

Korea/Japan

Poland/Hungary

Poland/Italy

Poland/Lithuania

Poland/Russia

Poland/Ukraine

Prussia/America

Prussia/Austria

Prussia/Belarus

Prussia/Canada

Prussia/England

Prussia/France

Prussia/Germany

Prussia/Hungary

Prussia/Italy

Prussia/Liechtenstein

Prussia/Lithuania

Prussia/Poland

Prussia/Spain

Prussia/Ukraine

Russia/America

Russia/Canada

Russia/China

Russia/England

Russia/Estonia

Russia/Germany

Russia/Iceland

Russia/Japan

Russia/Latvia

Russia/Lithuania

Russia/Poland

Russia/Prussia

S. Italy/N. Italy

Sealand/Iceland

Sealand/Latvia

Sealand/Seychelles

Spain/N. Italy

Spain/S. Italy

Sweden/Finland

Switzerland/Liechtenstein

Turkey/Egypt

Turkey/Greece

Turkey/Hungary

Turkey/Japan

**I'm not really writing in any particular order, mainly what I feel like at the moment, but if you request, I'll write it right away! (I'll try to number the requests, so you get them faster.)**


	2. AmericaCanada

So...Here's my America/Canada, since it was written like, last year, and I'm still trying to write America/Angel Britania...(I also have 7 others written before I started this that'll go up after editing)

Anyways, disclaiming now: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Yaoi, BOY/BOY love! Not liking, not watching, okay?

* * *

Chapter 1: America/Canada

It was the first time America had visited Canada's house, and the cold was much worse than he had expected as he stood on the porch waiting. "Come on, Matthew…" America sighed, knocking on the door once more. Finally, it opened and he rushed inside. "Thank God! I was freezing my ass off out there!"

"Just come on in, Alfred." Canada spoke somewhat bitterly. "Want some coke, hot chocolate, tea?"

"Chocolate! It's cold out there, man!"

"Maybe you should've come in summer."

"Yeah, whatever…you called me! So whatcha want to talk about little brother?" America smiled his award-winning smile that made Canada even angrier than he was when he had called.

"I have a bone to pick with you. I'm tired of always being mistaken for you, and whenever I try to show who I am, you come along and ruin it! It gets me beat up ALL THE TIME! Second, I don't like being used as a substitute for you, just because you're too stupid to realize when someone drops a hint. AND STOP DENYING THAT I'M A REAL COUNTRY!"

"What brought this on?" America asked, staring at his brother-country in shock and a tiny hint of fear.

"I've been holding that in for years because you scare me. You've always scared me."

"Oh…I think I can fix that." America's eyes connected with Canada's as a slow grin spread on his face. "I can tell you my weakness, if you like." The way he said it somehow felt dangerous, causing a familiar heat to well up in Canada's core.

"What would that be?" Canada asked bravely, trembling slightly from the feeling America's words had given him.

"You." The simple answer caused Canada to reel in shock. America locked gazes with the younger man. "You are my weakness, right now. Telling me that you're scared of me, that's just silly...but it's cute." And America pounced, catching Canada in a rough kiss as he pressed him into a wall.

"Alfred! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" The Canadian nation shouted as soon as he was free. "This had better not be a joke. We all know that you've never been with anyone, EVER, and I'm not about to become a practice dummy."

"How can you accuse me of that, Mattie?" America whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. "I have too been with someone!"

"Oh, please! You don't take hints AT ALL. Iggy's been trying to get with you for years!"

"Not true! He hates me. Besides," America smiled just the tiniest bit, "I've been with Japan! He'd just never say anything about that kind of thing! He's very conservative, you know."

"Really now?" Canada smirked, receiving a positive from his neighbor. "Fine, then, prove it." America's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" His shock was in his voice as well as the way he jumped back three steps. The shorter man's smirk remained.

"Well? Are you scared? Or can't you prove it? Or, can it be that you think **I **am a virgin? I'm not, you know." The whole time his hands had been working at his buttons, and now he stood in front of America shirtless.

"Ca-Canada, we can't! We're brothers!" America squeaked as Canada took his jacket and started to pull of his shirt.

"Why so formal NOW, Al? You know it's not a blood relation." Canada snickered. "Are you shy? I don't believe you are. I mean, YOU of all people? No." He slipped his hands inside the other's jeans.

"You're fucking crazy! Stop touching me!"

"Why should I? You started this, remember? You kissed me. Besides, your body likes this." As he said this, he squeezed America's hardened cock.

"F-fine! I'll prove it! I know what I'm doing!" America's face was red as he took Canada's arm and pulled him to the next room. "Hah! I found the bedroom!"

"Yeah, great, woohoo. The great search of all times has reached it's end." Canada rolled his eyes before he was pushed onto the bed. He gasped as cold air hit his skin when his pants and boxers were smoothly removed. He watched as America pulled of his own remaining clothing and crawled between his legs. "Alfred..." His voice was a whisper as said man's lips brushed the tip of his dick.

"You like that?" America grinned, not waiting for and answer before taking the head in his mouth, beginning to hum while massaging with his tongue as he gave teasing little sucks. He moved faster and sucked harder every time the smaller man cried out.

"Ah...Al...I-I think I'm about to-" Canada shouted as he came, cut off by America's hand on his mouth. He stared in amazement as America swallowed it all.

"You didn't have to shout." America smiled, sliding up to kiss him. "By the way, you taste like maple."

"Don't waste time." Canada blushed. "You didn't prove anything."

"Fine, Mr. One-track-mind." America smirked as he instinctively reached into the drawer of the bedside stand and found a large bottle of lube, which was mostly gone already. 'He wasn't lying.' America thought briefly. He poured a generous amount in his hand and waved it in front of Canada's face. "This is the last bit that was in there."

"You can buy me more." Canada groaned as America inserted a finger into his entrance, probing to find that bundle of nerves. After a few moments, he added another, and began stretching Canada's tight hole with a scissoring motion. As soon as the pained expression left Canada's face, and he began to moan, America removed both digits and replaced them with his cock. Both reveled in glorious feeling as he began to thrust smoothly, at an unhurried pace. Canada greedily jerked his hips, meeting him, and trying to convince him to move more so he wouldn't have to say it out loud. "God, America, faster!"

"Okay, okay!" America responded with a laugh, compling immidiately, pulling out and then slamming back in harder as well as faster. Canada held onto America tightly as they moved together, biting his shoulder to stifle moans, before America lifted his head and forced a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as their pace once again quickened, the motions seeming almost desperate. Before long, something snapped inside both and they came, America slumping on Canada breathing heavily.

"I still hate you, America."

"That's fine, but I won this time."

"How so?


	3. AmericaChina

Okay, so, America/China! I know I've still got requests to do, and I am! But I've still got a whole lot that are already finished.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...however much I want it...

* * *

Chapter 2: America/China

America had been borrowing money from China for a while, along with making China work for him. Now, China decided, was the time to make America pay him back. He didn't care if America was indebted to several others; it just made this so much fun.

"Come on, can't we work something out?" America pleaded to the demanding Asian.

"What could you possibly have that I would want, aru?" China smirked, was it just him or was he becoming too much like Russia? Oh well, this was getting more and more fun.

"I...maybe we could...you know." America's face flushed. China's smirk deepened. America always tried to get out of things by doing that.

"I suppose we could..." Saying this, he moved to sit on America's lap, facing him. "If you really want to pay me back this way, aru."

"Ch-China? I...really?" China couldn't help but think America was kind of cute when he was confused.

"Shut up, aru." China held America's head still as he kissed him, allowing America to wrap his arms around his waist. He released his head and began working at his tie and buttons, slipping his hands inside America's shirt.

"You...you really know what you're doing, huh?" America spoke when they separated for air. China didn't respond, simply throwing off his own shirt, and getting off the younger nation.

"Pants off, aru." China ordered brusquely as he slipped out of his own. He smiled victoriously as America scrambled to do as he was told. As he stood there, waiting to be told what to do next, China pushed him back into his chair and kneeled in front of him. "I'm going to do a small favor, aru."

"Wha? But I already owe~oh~" America's protest quickly disappeared as China licked the tip of his cock. He closed his in ecstasy as China took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked lightly. China swirled his tongue around America's shaft, being sure to make it nice and wet, before coming back up and crawling onto his lap once again. He held tightly onto America's shoulders as he lowered himself onto America's erect member.

"You are kind of big, aru." China spoke with a grin, pausing for a few moments to let himself adjust before beginning to ride America quickly. America held China by the waist and thrust in time with China's movements. The whole time, China barked out orders, and America complied. When the end came, China kissed him and swallowed his moans, as America did for him when he came. When they were once again completely dressed and China was leaving the office, he said "That doesn't get you off the hook though, aru."

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's not lengthy, it's not very detailed...but my editor loved it, so HAH! (I really love all you guys, so don't hate me!)


	4. AmericaEngland

Love me or hate me that is the question! Anyway, America/England! It was origionaly different in a good way, but it got trapped on a computer and I had to rewrite it, but it's done now.

DISCLAIMING NOW: I do NOT own HETALIA.

* * *

Chapter 3: America/England

The room was too bright, his vision hazy, as England woke up. "What the?" He whispered; speaking normally would make his headache worse, as he looked around. This wasn't the guest room he was supposed to be in...This was..."Alfred's room?" He groaned painfully as the arm that he hadn't realized was around him pulled him closer to the younger man's naked body, and he pieces came together.

It started in the bar. It ALWAYS starts in the bar. It was England's last night visiting America's house for business, so they decided to go out to America's favorite bar.

Of course, after five or six shots of whiskey, England stopped speaking coherently. Despite the slur, America knew exactly what he was saying. It was always the same thing about how grateful a certain prat, this would be America, should be, because SOMEONE, that's himself, saved that prat's ass from being raised by France. But, this time it included, "...and the whole time I've been here, you disregarded every single thing I've said! Listen this time and take me home! RIGHT NOW!"

America, being the idiot he was, simply laughed, hoisted England over his shoulder, and carried him out the door. A while away, England complaining the whole time, mind you, he received a painful kick from the smaller man and was forced to release him. "What was that for?"

"Never, NEVER do that again! I said take me home, not carry me back to your cave!" England grabbed the taller man's tie and yanked him down to the same level, kissing him quickly. "But please do be rough with me."

"Arthur?" America's eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. He stared at the older man for a long time before opening up and speaking again. "Why? You always say you hate me and that you wish I didn't exist..."

England sighed and shook his head. "Are you that blind? You can't see through that act, but it seems everyone else can. Honestly, you have to be one of the stupidest-" The next moment he found himself on the ground with the younger man on top of him, ravishing his lips. The sudden attack surprised him, made him angry, but made his body heat up so much that it was making him crazy. He pushed America away, stripped himself of his jacket, and pulled him back hard. He kissed America's neck as he shoved at that stupid, STUPID bomber jacket.

"Arthur..." America's voice was strained, as if he were holding back. His hands were at the button of England's trousers.

"Ugh, just shut up and fuck me, bastard." His voice was thick and his skin felt like it was on fire, not to mention his cock was so hard it was painful. He undid the zipper of America's jeans and shoved his hand inside to feel the satisfyingly hard length that was there. "Alfred, please, just do this...I'm dying here, please..."

America finally moved again, giving in to England's pleas, and pulled the older man's trousers off and tossed them away. He stood briefly to pull down his jeans and boxers and was then kneeling in front of England. "Arthur...I'm sorry."

"Think of this as making up for it, whatever it is that you're sorry for." England smiled and pulled his favorite blue-eyed blonde into another kiss, this time sweet and slow. When America pulled back and stared down at England, his line of vision was lit up by a light from behind him, and he turned to see a car driving by.

"Oh shit...we're...we're outside..." America said slowly, as if noticing for the first time. "We could be arrested for public indecency."

"Think before you start something then!" England shouted moodily, thinking of his trousers that were two feet away.

"I know a quick fix for it, though."

"And how would that be?"

"We're kind of on my lawn right now."

"...and you didn't just take me in there in the first place, why?"

"Well, you kicked me." America didn't say anymore, just got up, fixed his pants, threw the protesting man over his shoulder and walked to the house, where he placed England gently on his feet. "Uh...one second, I locked the house before we left." He said, digging in his pocket for the key.

"Beautifully executed plan, dumbass. So much for quick."

"You sure are grouchy when you're horny." America laughed as he threw the door open. "Guess it wasn't locked after all!"

"Wonderful." England's glare faded to wariness as America's silly grin suddenly disappeared and his expression became serious. All at once, their lips collided. As he was pulled into the house, he closed the door behind him. They made out all the way to America's room, leaving a trail of clothes, mostly America's, behind them. As they reached the bed, England found himself on his back once again as America trailed kisses down his body. "Oh~, God, Alfred! Don't tease me!"

"As you wish." Blue eyes glinted with mischief as America opened the drawer of the bedside stand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "KY Touch." He grinned widely, he pouring it into his hand and smearing it onto his pulsing member. What was left on his hand was rubbed on England's entrance. He kissed England deeply as a finger slid into the smaller man's entrance, soon followed by a second, both wiggling and probing, searching, and then finally rubbing against England's prostate. He started to make a scissoring motion as England began to really cry out.

"Alfred..." England spoke in a lusty whisper as he wiggled, trying to gain complete contact with America. "I said don't tease me. Please, just do it, fuck me before I lose my mind."

"You don't have to beg." America's grin lessened into a sweet smile as he removed his fingers, and then took hold of the older man's hips. "But it's nicer than when you yell at me." He gripped hard and trusted himself inside, moaning as the pleasure hit him like a strong wave. England wrapped his arms around America's neck and kissed him forcefully, plunging his tongue into his mouth. America responded by pulling out nearly completely and pushing back in hard. Every motion was hard and fast, and hit England's sweet spot, causing the said man to almost scream with pleasure. When he came, England didn't stop himself from screaming America's name, his HUMAN name.

"God, Alfred!" His voice was hoarse. America kept going, not over the edge yet, but moments away. Then he tumbled over the edge, spilling his seed inside his lover and trying to catch his breath. He flopped down beside England, sighing with satisfaction.

"Arthur, I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"What for?" England asked, playing with America's hair.

"For being cruel to you that time."

"I...it's okay, just promise you won't leave me again."

"Arthur..." America sat up slightly.

"Yes, Alfred?" Their eyes connected.

"I love you."

"I love you too, git." England smiled.

* * *

Is it too mushy?


	5. AmericaAngel Britannia

HOORAY! I finally got the first request done! (Yeah I know It took me long enough.) America/Angel Britannia.

DISCLAIMING NOW: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

America/Angel Britannia

It had seemed a nice night to fly. It had been a bit rainy, but when wasn't it? I, the Angel Britannia, decided against better judgement, and the weather channel, and went out for a good fly, all the way to America's house. I hadn't intended to go there, but I hadn't intended to fly into the storm either.

It had started suddenly, with loud clap of thunder. I was so shocked that I nearly forgot to keep my wings going, much good that would do anyhow. The next thing I knew I was heading straight for the ground, my wings heavy; soaked through, and hard to control. To my great luck, or lack there of, I crash landed into America as he stood in his front lawn admiring the storm.

"What the~?" I heard America's astonished voice from beneath me.

"Ow." That's the best I could come up with?. Ow? I inwardly cursed at myself for the lack of control over my own language. "Ah, America, I'm sorry."

"...Iggy?" He put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. "What are you _wearing_?"

"Wha~" I looked down at myself and felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I tried my best to cover myself, as my white robe had gone transparent, and his eyes swept down my body. I swallowed hard. _Oh God, help me._ "D-don't look at me, git!"

"...why?" That idiot had the nerve to smirk up at me. He led one of his hands rest on my chest. "I mean, you _did_ just come flying into my arms."

"I did **not**!" I shouted as I shoved against his chest, but he just laughed and pulled me back to him. He pressed his lips to my own and, though I knew I shouldn't, I allowed him to deepen the kiss with no hesitation. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while, but in the end I let him win.

He backed off and stared into my eyes, his own ocean blue orbs glazed with lust and determination as he grabbed my hand and pressed it to his erection, throbbing and pulsing through his jeans. I blinked once and then advanced on him, kissing him passionately.

America rolled us over so that he was on top and unzipped his jeans, I had to help him get them down to his knees because the material stuck to his skin. "Arthur..." The moment he he whispered my human name, everything somehow became more real.

I felt the heat rush to my groin and glanced up at him beggingly. "Alfred..." That was all it took and he was kissing me again. His hand drifted downward and he pressed two fingers into my ass, moving them in and out as well as making a scissoring motion to stretch my tight walls to better prepare me for his invasion. "Ah~, Ah~!" I moaned as his fingers brushed my prostate. Before I knew what I was doing, my hips jerked upward to meet his hand, and then he took the digits away. I began to whimper in protest before he replaced them with his cock, thrusting in quickly.

"Oh, god, Artie, you're so tight." He gasped huskily.

"Uhn~ just move, git!" I bit, desperate for the glorious friction of him moving inside me. He complied immediately, kissing me passionately as he set as fast, hard pace, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to move with him better, adjusting the angle ever so slightly and he struck that bundle of nerves, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and cling to him desperately as I supplied him with wanton cries for more. As my cries grew louder, our pace became more urgent, as driving as the storm around us. I felt a feeling growing like a spring being wound tight, about to break as we moved frantically. "I...I'm going to come!" I gasped, my voice husky from all the shouts and moans I'd been giving him.

"Me too. Let's come together, okay?" He whispered back. As we came, lightning struck at the right moment, and I pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

I hope it was good...this is my first First Person...well, that was the request, anyway...

If you have any tips for Austria/Switzerland, message me!


	6. AmericaLiechtenstein

Well, some major quirkiness went on with a friend of mine a couple months back, and this was the result. America/Liechtenstein.

DISCLAIM TIME: Menot owning Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 4: America/Liechtenstein

America hated business. He'd have much rather stayed at home, but his boss had to drag him to Switzerland's house. Of course, Switzerland didn't much like having anyone in his house, so at least they both wanted it done with sooner. America didn't know that the REASON Switzerland didn't like people coming over was walking the halls that day, forgetting that she was supposed to stay away from 'dangerous' people, one of those being the exact person that she bumped into.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She squeaked in alarm as America helped her up off the floor. "I...don't tell big brother!"

"Huh?" America looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. He was about to ask who, because he's that dumb, and she pulled him around the corner quickly.

"Big brother doesn't like me being around people bigger than me. He thinks I'll get beat up, or invaded, or something. I don't usually disobey, but..."

"Hey, what fun is following orders? I used to disobey England all the time!" He laughed mischievously. "Which way should we go now?"

"We? I'm going out to do my chores!" She spoke in a shocked whisper. She peaked her head back out around the corner. "He's going to my room!"

"Which way?" He looked down at her, to her dismay, in complete seriousness.

"We can go up the other stairs, but we have to hurry." And he picked her up and followed her directions at full out run, getting to the door, just as she saw her brother, looking down in thought, luckily. She dragged America into her room and shoved him into her wardrobe. "Keep quiet!"

"Lilli?" Switzerland's voice drifted in from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Why can't you, Vash?" She answered in her usual, gentle tone, quickly sitting down by the window and picking up a book. She smiled as he came in. "I was just reading."

"My meeting is done, that fool should be gone now. I swear he's as bad as Feliciano."

"You don't really mind Feliciano though."

"No, he's not dangerous. He couldn't get into a successful fight if he wanted to."

"What's for dinner?" She asked quickly, changing the subject before he launched into a rant on useless and annoying countries. "I would cook, but I don't feel well."

"I see...I'll make fondue." He turned away and was about to close the door. "It...It'll be ready in an hour."

"Phew, that was close!" America poked his head out of the wardrobe after he heard the door click shut. "Do you lie to him often, Lilli?"

"Never use my name around him. You can't know me in any way." Liechtenstein spoke quickly. "No, I don't lie to him."

"He's nice to you isn't he?" America smiled sincerely. "I remember when England was nice to me."

"You have to leave." Liechtenstein pleaded, pulling him towards the door. She tripped over the hem of her dress and fell backwards, taking him down with her. He landed on top of her and their lips connected. Instead of doing the intelligent thing and pushing him away, she drew him closer and deepened the kiss. When they separated for air, she spoke, "I shouldn't have done that..."

"No, but you did." America smirked as he kissed her again. Once again, she pulled him close, pressing her body into his. Her hands went inside his shirt and she sighed as she felt his warm skin beneath her fingers. She felt his arms go around and pull down the zipper of her dress, and she pulled her hands out of his shirt and went to the buttons, undoing them quickly. They once again separated for air and quickly shed their clothing, piling them over by her bed; he picked her up and placed her gently on the mattress. "You know what you've started."

"I...yes, I know." She blushed as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her mouth briefly before moving down and sucking on her neck, then down to her small breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and suckled while massaging the other. Her hands went into his hair and she held him close. He trailed kissed back up to her mouth as he positioned himself to enter her. She smiled encouragingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bracing herself as he entered slowly, not wanting to hurt her. "You don't have to be that gentle..." She whispered, surprising him.

"...you've done this before?" He whispered back.

"Yes." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"In that case, I won't hold back." He flashed his award-winning smile, pulling almost completely out and slamming back in, causing a great moan to rush from Liechtenstein's lips. He repeated the action quickly. As they went he alternately kissed her mouth and her neck. Her arms went around his neck, hanging on desperately as she cried out in pleasure. She bit down on his shoulder as she came to keep from crying out too loudly, and he came moments later, nearly collapsing on top of her.

"What's going on here?" Switzerland shouted from the doorway, his face showing shock and anger.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" America gulped, sitting up and moving away from Liechtenstein. "Don't let him kill me."

* * *

Yeah, I know, Liechtenstein was A BIT ooc. But my editor/friend liked it, so there.


	7. AmericaBelarus

Yay! Request 2 done! I feel so good now. America/Belarus.

DISCLAIMER: Does not own Hetalia.

* * *

America/Belarus

It started with a goodbye, and it continued with a 'A pretty face should always smile.'

China had stolen away her brother, and then Poland took Lithuania. When Belarus felt like there was no reason for life, her new hero swept in and saved her from herself.

Soon, she felt herself wanting to be closer to America, and so she was spending the night. At first, he seemed oblivious as usual, saying nothing when she snuggled close to him on the couch. He seemed to ignore her unusually short and low cut nightgown that showed off her legs and nearly exposed her breasts completely.

When all else fails, play at weaknesses. So she put a ghost movie into the DVD player and waited. When it was time for bed, she followed him to his room, pretending to be scared. "Al-Alfred?" She trembled beleivably.

"What is it, Natalia?" He asked, turning around to stare at her.

"I-I'm scared. C-can I sleep w-with you?"

"S-sure." He turned away quickly and climbed into bed without a word. Belarus climbed in beside him and pressed her body inot his. "N-Natalia."

"Yes, Alfred?" She feigned innocence.

"Y-you're kind of close."

"But I want you to hold me!" She stared at him expectantly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then he let out a groan. "Alfred?"

"God, Natalia, do you know how much you're torturing me?"

"How's that?" Her hand drifted downt to the waistband of his pajama pants, and he tensed.

"I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear and kissed her. She opened up to him immediately allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. They rolled over and he was on top over her, and his hands massaged her breasts as her hands dipped beneath his pants to play with his hardened length. "Ah~Natalia~!"

His hands pushed up her gown and he moved downward to place a light kiss on her stomach. As she pulled the gown over her head, he slid out of his pants. They kissed again as he removed her panties, teasingly slow. She bit his tongue as a form of punishment, and he laughed. By now America was used to the pain that came with dating Belarus. They stared at each other intensly as he was about to enter her, then he backed off the bed.

"What?" She protested helplessly, staring at him with hurt-filled eyes.

"We can't do this..." He knelt down, shaking his head at her expression of hurt, and began to dig under the bed, pulling out a large box. From the box he pulled a small wrapper. "...without a condom! See, I'm a here, and heroes don't have unprotected sex!"

With that, he climbed onto the bed and struggled with the wrapper until it came open. He put on the condom and repositioned himself to enter her, with one deep thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back with a great moan as she moved her hips to meet every thrust.

Soon enough, he learned that Belarus liked when the action was hard and fast, none of the sweet stuff, just 'do it Russian' as she said. When she came, she bit down on his shoulder harshly to keep from screaming. He followed only moments later, gasping her name.

* * *

That Belarus is a tiny bit ooc, but hey, you do requests as ordered, and she was specific. By the way, she also ordered another half!

* * *

Being together for a few years, Belarus was pretty sure that she knew everything about her boyfriend.

Alas, it's a sad day when you find incriminating photos hidden in someone's diary.

"America~" She growled angrily, holding the photos of America and her brother together. "WHAT are these?"

"...It's not what you think! We're not like that!" America made a grab for the pictures.

"The pictures are evidence!"

"They were from years ago! I was drunk!" America, instead of being smart, tried to embrace her.

"I thought brother hated you." She whimpered.

"Is that why you're with me?"

"No..." She gave in to the embrace and hugged him back. "I'm with you because you're my hero."

* * *

The Belarus in TobiIsEmo's head is...I don't know...

Still seeking help for Austria/Switzerland.


	8. AmericaLithuania

Well, here's this weeks previously written! America/Lithuania...I found that I actually got into this pairing pretty well! (Even though I prefer PoLiet...)

DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. (cries tears of broken dreams)

* * *

Chapter 5: America/Lithuania

Living with America was quite enjoyable for Lithuania. The work was bearable, he didn't get beaten every day, and he could call Poland any day he wanted. The best part, though, was the companionship of someone who was his own age. True, he had that when he was with Poland, and Poland and America had a lot alike, to tell the truth, but something about being _just __friends_ that was so relaxing. Nothing was expected of you, but sometimes you could do sweet things or each other anyway. Just like that, nothing more.

This was what Lithuania thought everyday during his outsourcing. What he didn't know, though, was that it wasn't just friendship America wanted, and it wasn't because they were friends that he wanted it. You could blame it on hormones, of course, he _was_ just a teenager. You could also put the blame on France. The persistent teasing about America and Lithuania's relationship just became too much for a certain bespectacled man. But the point is, he wanted much more from Lithuania than friendship, but also much less than love.

What America wants, he **will **get, there is no stopping that, and he took the chance when it displayed itself to him. It was Halloween, and as a joke, after America once again failed at scaring England, Lithuania went trick-or-treating with America, and he had dressed like a maid. Afterward, they sat on the couch, eating all of their candy and watching the "Halloween" marathon.

Before long, Lithuania found himself being pulled onto America's lap. He was surprised, but he still laughed. "Are you really that scared?"

"I hate these movies." America whimpered just slightly.

"Then why not turn it off?" Lithuania wiggle a tiny bit, hoping to get free.

"You're still watching." America felt himself harden, and let out a light groan.

"Yeah, but..." His face flushed. "You're, um, you're p-poking me."

"I can't help it..." America's lips touched Lithuania's neck. "I...just...find you...so pretty." He whispered in the spaces when he wasn't kissing the other man's neck.

"Ah, Alfred...please..." He gasped as the blond slipped his hand around and under Lithuania's skirt. "Alfred!"

"Taurys...look at this...you're getting hard, too." His voice was husky as he whispered into the brunette's ear before nibbling on the lobe. He pushed Lithuania's panties off, only a few inches before the smaller objected violently.

"No! No, don't, please, no!" His voice was high in pitch, adding to the desperate plea, he attempted to get up, but America held him down. "Alfred, please!"

"Taurys, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Ivan." The last words were a bit harsh, but they settled him down, relaxed him just slightly. "Taurys?"

"I...I don't want to ruin our friendship." Hand's on America's hips.

"Neither do I." Panties now at his knees, sliding off and onto the floor. Lithuania leaned forward and America undid his pants, setting his dick free. America stuck his fingers in Lithuania's mouth, the brunette sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits, getting them nice and wet.

Lithuania repositioned, laying on the couch now as he is hastily prepared. Whispered words of encouragement and one quick, hard thrust, America is inside Lithuania. The shared gasps and moans as they moved together. When they came, Lithuania threw his head back, and America bit down on his shoulder. They sat there panting, as the movie played on. "So...does this make us BEST friends?"

"I guess it does." And Lithuania smiled.

* * *

Yeah, it's not very detailed, but you should have seen my "editor's" face! I HAD to keep it this way.


	9. A Short Note

Hello! This is not a real chapter, but **WAIT**! I see you about to click away!

This is an important note to those that **request pairings.**

If you have any_ specifications _that you'd like to see on your requests, tell me at the _TIME_ of request so I don't have to ask when I get to that point.

These specifications would be something like, _'make them all lovey-dovey'_, or_ 'let them play rough'_, stuff like that. I can be biased. By the way, if you requested a pairing that I had previously written...when I post it, and you want for something different, tell me and it will remain in the list of "Requests to be written". This is not cheating as to the fact that I already wrote a completely biased 'how I see the world' fashion. Unless it's America/Belarus, then it's 'how a Tobi sees the world'. Because she's like that.

Thank you!


	10. AustriaHungary

Chapter 6: Austria/Hungary

"Roderich?" Hungary spoke lightly that night at supper. "Do you still love me?"

"Elizabeta," He glanced up and noticed the solemn look on his ex-wife's face. "You should now...I do love you. Very much."

"...why did we divorce? I don't remember. Maybe...since we still love each other...we should get married again...I would very much love to be with you again."

"I can't do that." He stared back at her, showing her that his mind was set on the matter. Hungary rose from the table.

"I...I see." And she turned away and ran.

"Elizabeta! Wait!" Austria was quick to the chase, following after with regret on his face. When he caught up to her, they were outside and he tripped on a rock and fell on top of her, conveniently rolling into the high grass of the field. "Listen to me; it's not how I meant."

"Get away from me!" Hungary sobbed, pushing him away.

"Elizabeta, please, I love you."

"You won't marry me."

"Marrying me would only hurt you! I'm too poor to take care of you. I'd never have enough money to feed our children, should we have any."

"You seem very well off to me." She glared at him. "Besides, I have enough money now. Together we'd do alright."

"Elizabeta...I...I want to be with you, forever, and I want to give you children...I just want you to be happy."

"Idiot...just being around you makes me happy..." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down until their lips met. The warmth and sweetness in the kiss melted into a fiery passion. Hands tore at buttons and clothing flew. She moaned as he trailed kissed down her body. He took her hand and kissed her face as he entered her warm, moist folds. Both cried out in pleasure as he moved in and out in long, smooth strokes.

"I love you." He whispered as he felt his climax approaching.

"I love you, too, Roderich!" She responded, gripping his hand tighter.

"Oh~, Elizabeta!" He moaned as he came inside her, just before she came as well.

As she lay there beneath the man she loved, staring up at the stars, she thought, 'It really had been too long.'


	11. AustriaSwitzerland

Hello my dears! It's been a while but I HAVE been trying to work on things. It's been difficult to find time to write these days...

Anyway! Here is the Request! AustriaSwitzwerland! It's not the best, so if you want a redo, ask and you shall receive...in a while, 'cause there are other requests waiting to be finished, polished and shined!

I do not own Hetalia. But I bought the DVD!

* * *

Austria/Switzerland

"I've left my wife, Vash." Austria sighed. He and the Swiss man wer currently having tea in the garden.

"Why's that? Elizaveta adores you." Vash tilted his head and set his teacup down.

"Every time I saw her getting angry or excited, I thought about you." The brunette stared almost intensley at the smaller man. "Every time she was gentle and kind to me, I'd think of what we used to have."

"Hm..." Vash stared at him with a contemplating gaze. "It seems we have a similar problem. With Lilli, it's so similar to you, it makes me wary to be gruff with her."

"I see." Austra shook his head in defeat. "I guess I must spell out what I'm trying to say..."

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with you." Austria spoke so softly that Switzerland strained to hear it.

"But I'm a man! You're a man, damn it!" Switzerland shouted, banging on the table and making the China rattle. "Elizaveta has just gotten to your head. Go back to her this INSTANT!"

"Shut up." Austria made his way over to the stunned Swiss man's side of the table and bent down to kiss him. The blond's eyes widened in shocked horror at the contact.

At first, Switzerland was frozen, unable to move. Then he began to pound on Austria's back, but that only resulted in a much unwanted-or so he thought-deepening of the kiss. As it dawned on him that the brunette was not letting him go, he gave in and relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his old friend. Both men quickly shed their jackets and were about to collide again when Switzerland stopped.

"C-clear off the table." He panted. "And don't you break a DAMN thing."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Austria smiled. The table was quickly cleared and clothes quickly shed, and then Switzerland found himself atop the table, legs spread, and a very aroused Austria between those legs. "Have you been with a man before?"

"Of course not, idiot!" The blond man shouted, then felt two of the bespectacled man's fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." Austria commanded, his eyes locked with ferocious green. Switzerland growled slightly before doing as he was told, and just as the thought crossed him, Austria spoke again, "Don't bite me."

Once the digits were slick enough, they were removed from Switzerland's mouth and one was inserted into said man's entrance. Austria moved it around a bit before inserting the other, his head bent to lick the tip of Switzerland's erection. He began to suck lightly as his fingers probed, searching for the smaller man's prostate. A moment later, he found it, causing Switzerland to cry out. He struck it a few more times while stretching him more for good measure, and the fingers were replaced by his cock, pushing in slowly, pausing to let Switzerland adjust.

"Oh god, Vash." Austria panted, the urge to move torturous.

"Y-you can move, Roderich..." Vash spoke softly, obviously embarrassed. Austria complied with no hesitation. The pace was a bit awkward to start. At first Switzerland lay still, unsure of what to do, and then began trying to meet Austria's thrusts, before Austria let out an uncharacteristic grunt and took a strong hold on the blond man's hips, restarting with a rhythm they could both follow easily. Both moaned and panted loudly (although Switzerland was attempting to keep quiet) as the pace grew faster and they felt the pressure welling up in their bellies.

"V-Vash, I can't hold on much longer." Austria whispered hotly in the shorter man's ear. Switzerland groaned in response, not wanting to use word, before both men came.

* * *

Yeah...it sucked balls, didn't it? Anyway R&R!


	12. Dark days, friends I gots bad news

Alrighty gaiz! uhm...so...a bunch of junk has happened, and all that I did is gone...so I have to restart on your requests

If you still want to see them...go ahead and repost in a response lol, but sadface, really...

It might take me a little while ('specially 'cause I'm using school computer to do this and they see EVERYTHING O.O) But I'm getting them going.

I'll go back through and post up the list of requests if I find it, but I don't know what junk I actually got back yet -still getting it sorted in my files, yay for paper copies.

I'm so sorry for taking so long...

So remember for requests: Pairing, Rating, Whatcha want to go down (like, situation and like...for example...Lithuania takes Poland shopping and Poland talks him into doing it in the dressing room), and a time limit you want it in (just for some extra motivation.)

I love you all so much if you're sticking around with me on this!

What I've got right now is NuruNuri's request for Prussia/Canada and TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay's Russia/America. I only have evidence of those through email...so...message and you shall receive!


End file.
